Touched by Fire, Kissed by the Sun
by NineFires
Summary: Hestia with her daughter Este came back after her banishment to Olympus. As secrets reveal the true cause of her banishment this causes Zeus to be removed from his seat of power giving his seat to Este. Zeus bent on revenge will do anything to be powerful again. Meanwhile Este has caught the eye of Apollo and Percy.Will Este fall into the clutches of Zeus or the arms of her lovers?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**HESTIA'S POV**

Hestia spied the fountain on the beach.

_Should I do it?_

She clenched the golden drachma in her hand tightly.

_He probably doesn't want to talk to me right now. _

Hestia thought about this before reaching a decision.

_I must, I have to it's about our daughter he'll listen._

Hestia walked bravely to the fountain and whispered

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me the workshop."

Immediately she saw her lover working hard in the workshop.

"Hi." Hestia said shyly.

"Why are you here?" He asked startled.

"She has grown to age. She must go now." She said determined to get her way.

"Hestia no, now is not the right time-"

He was cut off when Hestia smelled a sweet cinnamon scent. She turned around to face her daughter.

"Mother is it time?" she asked.

"It is time."

**APOLLO'S POV**

Apollo sat there on the council bored listening to Percy Jackson talk about his new plans for Camp Half-Blood. Ever since Percy has declined godhood Zeus has taken a high respect for him listening to what he has to say.

_I bet when I suggest something on the council he won't even listen to me._

Apollo frowned.

_I need to make a better impression on Zeus than Percy if I want to be high in his favor._

Apollo started to drift away from what the council was saying. He heard the small pit- pattering of footsteps.

_Hestia _

He thought, but what was she doing here she was supposed to be banished.

_If Hestia's here it could only mean one thing. Trouble._

Zeus was cut off from his decision when the doors opened revealing Hestia and a tall woman beside her. Apollo studied her closely. She had auburn hair like her mother. She was lean and had full breasts which Apollo thought added to her beauty, but maybe too small for his liking. He eyes were a little too big and her nose high, but that only added to her beauty. Apollo reluctantly moved away from her face and breasts and his eyes traveled down her body stopping at a little peek her dress made. He licked his lips.

_Once this is done I'm going to bed her and give her a night to remember. She can't say no to me. _Apollo though arrogantly. Apparently she saw him looking at her lustfully because she gave him a nasty look that sent shivers down his arms.

"Hestia! Why are you here and who is this woman?!" Zeus exclaimed angrily

"She is my daugh-"Hestia was saying until cut off by her daughter

"No mom I can answer this question. I am Este daughter of Hestia and Hephaestus. I have come to take my mother's spot on the council." Este finished proudly. Zeus glanced at Hephaestus with anger.

"Why should you have your mother's place? Besides she doesn't have a place on the council." Zeus sneered.

"Actually Zeus since Mr. D isn't here because of his punishment Hestia was supposed to take his spot before being banished." Percy replied.

"And my mother is fading because of your "treatment" with her." Este said sharply.

"Watch your tone fool. I am the king of the gods and no one talks to me like that."Zeus said reaching for his thunderbolt.

_Oh snap, things just got interesting_ Apollo thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**HEPHAESTUS'S POV**

As I watch Zeus reach for his thunderbolt one thing came in to mind. Protect my daughter. By instinct I threw a forge hammer at the lightning bolt knocking it away. I heard gasps all around me as I did the worse thing a god can do.

"Hephaestus!" Zeus bellowed.

"How dare you interfere!" Zeus roared.

"If I were you "Father" I would be worrying about what Este said about your "treatment" of Hestia." I said angrily.

The next series of events totally shocked me as Zeus jumped out of his seat and slapped me hard.

"How dare you speak to your father this way!" Zeus growled

"Husband!" Hera exclaimed

Zeus whirled around to face his wife.

"Yes woman?" he spat

"What does Este mean by your treatment to Hestia?" Hera said in a low threatening voice.

Zeus turned into a deep red.

"I-I" Zeus was beginning to speak until Hestia cut him off.

"H-He r-raped me." Hestia said all choked up with tears and the effects of fading showing on her

**ESTE'S POV**

The next series of events was too fast to keep track. Zeus smacked Hestia all the way to the doors. Hera looked at her husband in pure rage.

"How dare you rape your sister and banish her to keep it a secret!" Hera growled.

"Seize him!" Hera roared.

Immediately Apollo and Ares took him by the arms and brought him to Hera. Demeter, Poseidon and Athena stood up in pure shock.

"Sister what are you doing?" Demeter exclaimed.

"Banishing him from Olympus." Hera replied exhausted.

"NOOOOOOO YOU WILL NOT DO THIS!" Zeus roared.

"Hera think this out properly! Who would rule Olympus while Zeus is banished." Athena countered.

"Este." Hera said.

"Hera I have no problem banishing Zeus but please! Este is just 19 years old! She is not fit for ruling Olympus!" Poseidon stated

"Zeus was only 22 when he started to rule Olympus. 19 is not far from 22." Hera argued

"At least let the council decide!" Poseidon asked

"All in favor of banishing Zeus raise your hands." Hera said.

Hades, Demeter, Artemis, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hera and Aphrodite raised their hands.

"All in favor of not banishing Zeus raise your hands." Poseidon said

Athena, Ares, and Hermes raised their hands.

"There you have it throw him out." Hera said exhausted.

Ares refused but Apollo gripping him tightly flung him straight out of Olympus. Zeus's screams could have been heard all the way to Asia.

"Hermes go find Zeus. I wanna know his where he is." Hera said

_What have I done?_ Este thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**HERMES'S POV**

Not wanting to get on Hera's nerves I flew as fast as I could to Earth scanning Earth while flying. After 3 hours of searching for Zeus I couldn't find him.

_Dang _I thought

_Why did Apollo have to throw him so far _I whined

_A little push would have been nice _I grumbled

_To find Zeus I have to act like Athena….what would Athena do? _I thought

_PUT HER THINKING CAP ON! _I squealed happily

_Or try to find out where Apollo would have thrown Zeus _I added

_Where would have Apollo thrown Zeus _I thought suspiciously

_N-No….. It can't be _I thought in horror

I started flying back to Olympus until an hot searing jolted pain flashed in my body. The last thing I saw was a passing yellow streak.

**HESTIA'S POV**

I stood there dumbfounded watching the gate where Zeus was thrown. I have spent 2000 years in banishment waiting for my revenge and it has come! But with great joy comes great tragedy, and I have paid dearly for my revenge now fading because of Zeus. Even though I am fading my plan for my daughter has not failed me yet so I must go along with this one as well.

"I Hestia daughter of Rhea and Kronos, goddess of the Hearth and Home give Este daughter of Hestia and Hephaestus my domains and my powers as well. May she use my powers wisely and may the Last Olympian live on." I proclaimed as I bow before my daughter.

"Mom…" Este said with tears forming in her eyes falling to her knees.

"Rise Este daughter of hearth and forge for your mother's wish has been granted." Hera said

"I-I need some air." Este blurted as she ran from the council room. At the corner of my eye I saw a tinge of golden locks move from the council room.

**ESTE'S POV**

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE!? _I screamed in my mind. I walked back and forth on the balcony

_You're the new hearth and home goddess. _An unfamiliar voice commented in my head

Oh the twelve save me I mind cursed as I fell from the balcony.

**HEYYY GUYSSSS Sorry for not updating. I was in Georgia in the woods where there were no Wifi. -_- I won't regularly post things like this, but if I do then it must be bad. **_**Bold letters, dark words. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**PERCY'S POV**

_I didn't mean for her to fall! It was an accident! _I panicked as I saw Este falling from Olympus.

_It's all or nothing. _I thought as I jumped from Olympus hoping to catch Este.

Just then I rush of air flew at my face as I soon realized that Apollo caught Este and me. Apollo dropped us off at the balcony. I looked at Este who seems flustered.

"You!" She snarled

"Yeah?" I smirk trying to hold my ground

I expected her to slap me not kick me in the you-know-what area.

"Ugh" I grunted as I fell to my knees.

"Woah easy there!" Apollo laughed

Este turned around and slammed her knee into Apollo's you-know-what-i-mean area

"Ugh!" He groaned as well.

Este whipped towards me.

"That's for making me fall." She growled

She turned to Apollo

"That's for touching my rack while saving me." She snapped. She then turned around from both of us and walked away from us.

I looked at Apollo who was whistling and staring at her butt.

"Dude you touched her rack?" I asked in unbelief.

"Hey I'm a man." He smiled

"You idiot!" I say getting up from my feet to catch up with Este.

**ESTE'S POV**

_I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TOUCHED MY RACK! _I fumed

_THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I WILL CUTT OFF HIS MANHOOD AND FEED IT TO CEBERUS! _I promised

"Este! Wait up!" I heard

_Oh not thing #1! _I groaned

"What!" I snapped a little too harshly.

Percy winced and said "I'm sorry."

I felt sorry for him because he sounded genuine.

"It's fine." I muttered

"Just don't do it again!" I snapped

"Yeah I won't I promise!" He grinned crookedly making me smile a little.

_Whoa Este get a hold of yourself girl! _

"Uh… well see you around." I managed to say.

"Yeah you too, but first accept this." Percy blushed as he gave me a green crown that matched with my eyes.

My eyes widen from surprise.

"It used to be Zeus's crown, but he never wore it so I took it and gave it to some of my friends who tinkered this up for me." He smiled

"Uh… thanks?" I mumbled

"No problem, if you have anything to ask come to me." He smiled a little to eagerly

"Yeah… Bye!" I said and gave him a fake smile while I hurry away from Percy.

_Mental Note #1 Stay away from Percy he's your first stalker so far._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**ESTE'S POV**

As I was walking back to the council room I heard a lyre play.

"Apollo!" I said through gritted teeth

"Roses are red, Lemons are sour, Open your legs girl, and give me an hour" Apollo sang sweetly and grinned after singing.

I blushed from embarrassment.

"Wanna hear another one? Roses are nice, Violets are fine, I'll be the six, If you'll be the nine!" Apollo sang and bowed grinning at me.

"Two can play at this game," I whispered seductively in his ear making him grin.

"There once was a fool called Apollo. Making poems was his motto. He made a bad poem. With absolutely no rhythm. And now he looks like a wacko" I finished victoriously.

"Touché" he grinned

"I didn't know you can make good limericks" He smiled

"Yeah well you don't know me at all" I fired at him

"And that's something that I'm going to fix" He promised

Something fluttered in my stomach.

"I-I have to go…" I stammered

I walked as fast as I could to the council room.

**HERA'S POV  
**I was dozing off in the council room when I heard someone enter. Slowly lifting my eyes I found out it was Este.

"Where's Mom?" She asked worriedly.

"She left for some time to be alone." I replied

"Oh." Was all she said.

At the corner of my eye I saw a tinge of golden locks. I swept my gaze to the right side of the room where I saw Apollo.

_Why would Apollo be here? _I thought frowning

Just then a huge clatter happened at the left side of the room. Turning sharply to the left I saw Percy.

"Percy Jackson what are you doing here!" I rose my tone sharply

"I uh was.."

"Spying on me?" Este rolled her eyes

"No!" He blushed

I gave him a get-the-beep-out-before-I-send-you-to-Tartarus look

He understood and scurried away

"Apollo!"

Apollo sauntered over and bowed before giving Este a grin

_Well this is interesting _I amused myself

Este gave him a look-at-me-one-more-time-and-i-will-feed-you-to-the-crows look

Apollo gave her a you-can't-resist-this-darling look

Before this could get out of hand I said to her "Este!"

"Yes Hera?"

"Your mother left you a gift."

"What is it?"

"Her holiest object."

I handed Hestia's gift to Este who unwrapped it and frowned.

"A dress?"

"Hestia's oldest dress since the time of the Titans. That dress represents the hearth and home and it reminds Hestia of her duties."

"I never knew mom wore such a …short dress…" Este mumbled

"I suggest you put it on" Apollo grinned

Este gave him a glare to shut him up.

"The dress has some magical properties too Este."

"That dress was made by me woven from fire and it will give you the powers of your mother along with her weapons."

"Thank you Hera" Este politely said

"Meeting dismissed" I said

**ESTE'S POV**

I swear this dress is the very definition of slutty. The rich red dress is barely past my you-know-where area, it has a v neck line showing parts of my rack, its red laces are everywhere and shows the rest of my body not covered. I quickly put it on secretly.

"OMGEH THAT LOOKS SOOO GOOD ON YA!"


End file.
